


Behind the Scenes: Percival & Gwaine (5.03)

by TrustDivineChaos



Series: Behind the Scenes: Percival and Gwaine [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events of episode 5.03. After Percival is attacked in the armory, he eventually returns to his chambers where Gwaine awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes: Percival & Gwaine (5.03)

Percival had seen some pretty strange things in his life – especially since becoming a knight of Camelot – but that didn’t make it any less unsettling when something weird happened. 

He’d just been removing his armor in the armory like he did every other night, when suddenly something just didn’t feel right. At first he thought it was one of the other knights – probably Gwaine – come to see him or scare him. Only, when he called out and looked around for the presence he could feel, he found no one, which made what happened all the more disturbing. Out of no where, an axe had sliced into his shoulder. Many years of training had given him quick reflexes and a certain tolerance for pain. However, even though he’d dislodged the axe and, being unable to locate an assailant, had quickly escaped the armory, the injury he’d sustained had been fairly deep. Blood easily flowed from his shoulder and a steady pain worked its way through him.

Immediately, he’d headed for Gaius’ to get the wound tended to and some relief for the pain. 

**********

After getting his shoulder wrapped and taking a few poultices from Gaius, Percival made his way to his chambers. His thoughts still lingered on what had happened though. There just didn’t seem to be any explanation. He was thoroughly puzzled, and a little concerned. 

Upon entering his room, he noticed that his bed was occupied by another. Peacefully resting on the sheets was his brother in arms, the charming, Ser Gwaine. 

For quite some time now, Percival and Gwaine had been sneaking into each others rooms at night. Their love affair, though slightly unexpected, had developed gradually. They’d always been friends, but then the flirting had begun. At first it was quite light-hearted and neither of them thought much of it. But then, they naturally started becoming more affectionate with each other. Lingering touches and glances, neither of them could deny that their feelings for each other were changing.

The first night they kissed was both terrifying and thrilling. They weren’t just two blokes messing about for fun. No, there was much more to it than that. They shared a bond and deeper feelings that made everything more intense.

After that night, things escalated more quickly, and it wasn’t long before sex became a regular part of their relationship.

They’d tried to keep things private from the other knights, but those closest to them, Leon and Elyan, had a pretty good idea what was happening. It was hard to miss some of the looks Percival and Gwaine gave each other. 

Merlin had figured it out too, of course. In fact, the only one of their friends who didn’t seem to know was Arthur, who was oblivious as always. Luckily, all those that did know were supportive. So much so that some of them had even taken to affectionately teasing the boys about their behaviour – something Merlin was especially fond of doing.

So, tonight, it was no surprise to Percival to find Gwaine in his bed, but rather, it was a comfort. 

Quietly, Percival made his way over to the other side of the bed and lowered himself onto it, after taking his boots off and leaving them at the side of the room. Although he’d done all he could to stay silent enough so as not to wake Gwaine, it seemed that the other hadn’t been sleeping very deeply, because only seconds after Percival had settled on the bed, Gwaine was stirring.

“There you are” Gwaine said, as he rolled over to face Percival, who still sat with one leg dangling off the edge of the bed. “I was beginning to think you got lost” he teased. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you” Percival replied, softly.

“No, no, I’m glad you did. I didn’t come here just to sleep, you know.” Gwaine slid his hand over Percival’s thigh, giving it a little squeeze. He then continued to trail his hand up Percy’s body, slipping it beneath his shirt.

Reaching over with his other hand now, Gwaine began to tug on Percival’s tunic, trying to strip the cloth off of his firm, muscular torso.

“Careful” Percival said with a wince.

“What did you do to yourself this time?” Gwaine inquired with a laugh, unaware of what had truly happened. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, though more gently now, and quickly managed to remove Percival’s shirt and toss it across the room. 

Now that Percival was shirtless, Gwaine immediately noticed the bandage wrapped around his shoulder. “What’s this?” he asked, his earlier light-heartedness being replaced by a more serious tone. “I didn’t see you get hit by anyone today, not that hard at least.” Gwaine’s concern for his companion was etched in the lines of his face.

“An axe fell on me in the armory.”

“Must be careful not to bump in to those things, love” Gwaine commented, with a smile. Though he was teasing Percy slightly, his heart wasn’t fully in it. Seeing him in pain and wounded was anything but funny.

“I didn’t bump into it.” Percival countered, matter-of-factly.

Worry causing his brow to furrow, Gwaine probed for answers. “Then how did it happen?” He was not accusing or blaming Percy for the injury, but rather, he wanted to understand what it was that had occurred. 

“I was just finishing in the armory when I felt a…presence. At first, I just thought one of you had come back, but I couldn’t see anyone. Next thing I knew, there was an axe slicing in to my shoulder.”

“A presence? Did you tell anyone else about this? Merlin perhaps?”

“Yeah, I told Merlin and Gaius when they wrapped me up.”

“Good.” Lots of people would have thought Percival’s story crazy, but Gwaine knew better. He knew that there was far more to this world than what meets the eye. He also knew that if anyone could handle something seemingly unexplainable, it would be Merlin. Gwaine was one of only a few who knew of Merlin’s magic. He thought it was fantastic, but he also understood why Merlin would want to keep it a secret – especially from Arthur. Therefore, Gwaine had kept the secret safe, not even telling Percival. It simply wasn’t his place to share such information, not even with the man he loved. 

Feeling that there was little he could do at the moment to go about finding whatever or whoever it was that had hurt Percival, Gwaine tried to push his worries to the back of his mind, for now.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep an eye on you until we find whatever did it then” Gwaine declared with a wink. “Wouldn’t want it to cut off these big things, now would we?” he added, planting a kiss on Percy’s bulging bicep.

Relaxing a little, feeling safe with Gwaine by his side, Percival smiled down at him.

Pushing himself up, Gwaine rose enough so that he could catch Percival’s smiling lips in his own for a proper kiss.

Gwaine’s affection and love warmed Percival and allowed him to forget about the dull ache that lingered around his shoulder. Laying back, Percival pulled Gwaine down on top of him and the two lay together, bodies entwined, exchanging sweet, tender kisses.

Pulling away, though only slightly, Gwaine met Percival’s eyes. “You are okay, right?” He didn’t want to get too carried away if Percival’s injury or pain were too serious. 

Replying with just a nod and another smile, Percival placed one of his hands firmly behind Gwaine’s head, lacing his fingers through his hair, and pulled him down so their lips could meet once more. Regardless of the fact that he was injured, and that there very likely was some malicious spirit roaming the halls, Percival wouldn’t pass up this chance – this chance to be with the man he loved.


End file.
